Sucked into Soul Eater
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: Oh look at that, I seem to have gotten myself in quite the situation. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I've gotten into the world of Soul Eater. I do intend to find out how, and yes; why, but first I think I'll take a bit of time to 'enjoy the scenery.' (A.N. I changed the summary 'cause I didn't like the other one. On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, and I really hope you like it. I've been having a bit of writer's block on my other stories, so I decided to get my mind off of them and write this. Thus, I won't be updating this as much. Oh yeah, this is also the first time I've had dialogue in the Author's note.**

**Maka: Yup, so you get to put up with us for EVERY SINGLE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Soul: *head in hands* This is so uncool.**

**Maka: This story is about N.A.A. being sucked into Soul Eater, NOT one of her OC's. She changed her name though.**

**Soul: So uncool.**

**Maka: N.A.A. doesn't own Soul Eater!**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 1  
WHAT THE HECK?!

_Click, clack, tip, tap. Type away, oh little one. Tip, tap, click, clack. Soon to be, gone away, oh li__ttle one.  
Click, clack, tip, tap. Type away, to a new world. Tip, tap, click, clack. Oh but do not fear, oh little one.  
But to where, oh little one?  
Do not fear, oh little one.  
_

* * *

Hello. This is a story, about me. I don't get out much. I have no social life, not even on the internet. The only saviours from my dull life are my sketchbook, notebook, anime, and fanfiction too. I'm a total, and utter geek.

You know when I said I have no social life? Well I do have one, just not a very big one. The few friends I have are my only inspirations when it comes to sketching. I prefer to sketch, or rather just draw anime. I've drawn so many anime characters, I even drew myself. My favorite anime of all time though, is Soul Eater. Without a doubt.

I often imagine myself in my favorite animes. I imagined myself being an epic weapon in Soul Eater, like a whip or something. I always figured that I wouldn't need any help, but that's probably wrong. I just won't WANT any help. Of course I've always realized that this dream won't come true.

Anyways, where this story starts is with me on the couch in the living room. Soul Eater is playing, and it's the last episode. I love re-watching the episodes since I watch them on Netflix. It's right at the part where Maka punches the Kishin in the face.

Of course my sister picks THIS time to play her punk-rock music. She-as usual-turns the volume to the almost climax. I sigh, and pause my show. I heave myself off from the couch, and grab my sketchbook. I dash, and practically throw the door open.

Outside I go, and out to my favorite tree. I climb from branch, to branch, my mechanical pencil in between my teeth, and sketchbook under my armpit. I reach the top branch, and settle down in a comfortable nook.

I grab my pencil from my teeth, and press down on the eraser. I open my sketchbook, and flip to the back. Man, there's only a few pages ledt. I sigh. I seem to sigh a lot. Well after sighing, I start to draw the head.

"Ugh, I wish I was in Soul Eater. Then my life would be so much more exciting!" I groan, hitting the back of my head to the tree, eyes closed. I don't usualy take naps, or sleep until 10:30 P.M. or later, but today was just perfect. The temperature was just perfect for my taste, not too cold, but not too warm.

Also, the sounds of the, um, outdoors, sound wonderful. Oh the drowsiness of the moment is almost luxurious. I close my eyes, and don't open them.

* * *

"Hmph." I jerk my eyes open. I'm looking at my paper, but it seems different. I look up at the tree I'm sitting in, it's also different. I look at my hand, and yes, it's different. Everything seems like anime. That's when I decided to look up, at the sun. It's laughing. Evilly. Like on Soul Eater. Oh dear.

I drop down from the branches, with my pencil marking my page. I look around. Yup, it's definetely Death City. What other city would be up on an incline, and have a giant, totally symmetrical, school at the top.

I gulp. WHAT THE HECK?!

* * *

**Me: A bit shorter then I wanted...**

**Maka: Where were me and Soul?!**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll come in the next chapter.**

**Soul: When will that chapter be up again?**

**Me: uhhh... I have no idea...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: TSUNAIDA TAMASHI NO HI GA, MUNE WO SASU NARAAAAAAAAAAA! KOTOBA YORI MOTTO TSUYOI HIBIKIGA IMA KIKOERU KAAAAAA!**

**Soul: What is se doing know?**

**Maka: She's singing the first opening theme.**

**Me: TSUNAIDA TAMASHI NO HI GA! MUNE WO SASU NARAAAAAAA! KOTOBA YORI MOTTO TSUYOI HIBIKI GA! IMA KIKOERU KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!**

**Maka: N.A.A Doesn't own Soul Eater!**

Sucked into Soul Eater Chapter 2

Dying of excitement.

* * *

"Looks like my wish came true." I mutter to myself, and continue to look around. I'm in a park, probably a public one, but no one's here. I look up again. The sun is setting, or falling asleep. I never got used to the drool dripping from it's gaping mouth.

"I wonder how I even got here. I wonder if the kishin has been revived yet, or if it's been defeaten..." I trail off when I notice something lurking in the shadows of a nearby building. I hope it's a sane person, or a teacher from the DWMA. Maybe then they could help me with my predicament.

I hold my breath as two people walk out from the darkness. I gasp the breath out, relieved that it's Maka, and Soul. Wow, I tink I'm about to meet two main characters from my favorite anime. You probably think that it's exciting, but alas, not for me. I can barely order my own food when my family goes out to eat, let alone meet a practically celebrity.

They walk right up to me, and I realize that I've been staring. I immediately avert my eyes, and try to casually walk away. Of course I stumble on a tree root, and perform a perfect face plant. How epically humiliating.

I sigh, then pick myself up. Turning to Soul, and Maka, who are staring. Yay.

"Uh hi, I'm Maka, and this is Soul. Who are you, I haven't seen you around here." I try to open my mouth, but it's clamped shut. Maybe I could pretend to be mute. But that would be lying, and I'm not very good at lying. I could pretend to faint but that also would be lying. I could pry my lips apart with a crowbar. But I don't have a crowbar, dang it!

"Hello?" Maka says, she's probably concerned.

"Hi." I manage to whisper, eyes looking at my favorite pair of combat boots.

"So what's your name?" Maka asks again. Soul's being pretty quiet, I wonder why.

"B-Beth." I croak, louder then before, but still pretty quiet.

"Ok Beth, shouldn't you be home?" Soul finally speaks up. I take a glance at his eyes. They are pretty freaking awesome.

"I d-don't live around here..." I mutter. This successfully shocks them. Now comes more conflict within my mind. Should I tell them, or should I just say that I'm visiting? Oh I don't know. A very well-known fact about me is that I am an EXTREMELY indecisive person. I think about what I should, peraps a bit too much, and usually don't even make a decision.

"Oh, then why are you here?" Maka asks.

"I was..." I try to think of something, but nothing comes to mind.

"I don't know how I got here actually." My sight trails off to the side, directly at the DWMA.

"Ok, we can find you a place to stay-" Soul starts to say.

"You can stay with us if you want." Maka offers. My mouth would've dropped, but I stopped it.

"I don't wanna impose..." Ugh, what a cliche thing to say.

"Maka." Soul growls.

"She doesn't want to impose."

"Oh it's fine!" Maka brushes him off.

"Ok, I guess." I give a small smile, while on the inside I feel like I'm about to explode with excitement. Soul sighs.

"Let's go." He says, then leads Maka, and me away. The grin on my face surpasses that of even the moon's.

* * *

"Here we are." Maka says, gesturing to the room. It looks exactly like the anime.

"There you two are, oh and Maka, your dad wants to see you." I cringe at Blair's voice. It's a bit annoying to me. Of course the cringing also came from seeing Blair's outfit. It's one thing to see her major cleavage on the Tv screen, it's entirely different in real life.

"Not that creep. Tell him I'm not coming!" Maka says annoyedly.

"Oh, who're you!" Blair says, looking directly at me.

"That's Beth, we found her at the park, all alone." Soul says, then heads towards the kitchen.

"So where'd you come from Beth, and why're you here?" Blair says, getting too close to my face for comfort.

"Why should I tell you." I remark. Blair huffs, then walks away.

"Sorry about Blair, she's actually a magical cat." Maka explains. Oh how I wish I could've said 'I know' but that might not be a good idea.

"You don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight, do you?" Maka asks.

"We don't have any spare bedrooms..."

"It's fine." I reassure.

"Ok, c'mon, I'm heading to bed." She starts for her bedroom.

"Uh hey, you don't mind if I come with you to the DWMA. I've always wanted to see it in person." I ask.

"Ok, I guess." She replies, then walks to her room.

"'Night, Beth." Soul says after exiting the kitchen, and also heads towards his room.

"'Night." I whisper to open air, then take off my boots. I lay my head down on the pillow Maka had given me, and pull the blanket that's already on the couch over my body. I soon fall dead asleep.

* * *

My eyes flutter open. It's light out, and I sit up. I don't even wanna now how bad of a bed-head I have. I rub the sleep from my eyes, and toss the blanket off. Swinging my legs, and setting my bare feet on the cold floor. I get up, and notice Maka's in the kitchen.

"The shower's open if you need it. Bathroom's down the hall." She calls to me. I nod, but she doesn't see it, then walk stiffly to the bathroom. I knock cautiously, not wanting to walk in on Blair, or worse; Soul. No one answers, so I turn the knob. I'm relieved to find the small room vacant. I enter, close, and lock the door.

I turn towards the shower. It's a lot like mine back home, but probably better. I turn the water on, and feel the water. Yup it's already nice and warm. I peel my clothes off, and step into the shower. Oh how luxurious it feels. I wash any grime off my body, and use a bit of Maka's shampoo for my hair.

I finish as quickly as possible. Drying, and dressing in the bathroom before walking back out. I attempt to brush the tangles from my unruly hair with my fingers, but inevitably fail. A chuckling Maka hands me a brush.

"Thanks." I mutter, then start on my straight, shoulder blade length locks. I eventually get them all out, just as Soul emerges from is room, ready to go.

"Breakfast is ready." Maka announces.

"I made extra for our guest." I sit at te table, along with the weapon and meister pair.

"So you wanted to come with us to school?" Soul asks. I just nod.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of anyone actually wanting to go to school other then Maka." He snickers at her glare. I smile in amusement. We leave after breakfast. Soul wanted to take his bike, but Maka objected, saying that there wasn't enough room for three people. So we walked. A long, and boring walk.

It was probably only boring because most of it was awkward silence. What can I say? I barely talk to my older sisters, let alone some one I just met. Even if I do feel like I've known them for awhile. I watched them do everything. I know a few of their darkest secrets! I don't think I'll tell them, mostly because it might kinda weird to tell some one that they're just in an anime where I come from.

It's just too complicated. We reach the school on time, somehow. I'm quite surprised that the curse that always causes me, or my mom to be late to EVERYTING hasn't affeced this trip. Oh the glorious DWMA is even bigger in person. I wonder how long it took to build?

"Here we are!" Maka stops in front of the door.

"So do you want me to give you a tour, or someting?" Maka asks me.

"Maka, tours are so uncool." Soul says.

"I don't really want one, but thanks anyways." I say. Oh how polite I am.

"Ok, sorry but me and Soul gotta go to class. You can come if you want or you could wander the halls." She suggests, then begins to open the door.

"Don't you think we should introduce her to Lord Death?" Souls says.

"Oh yeah!" Maka says, then grabs my wrist. I flinch at her touch, but not noticeably.

"Come on!" She open the doors, and tugs me inside. She leads me to the entrance to the Death room, and I gulp. I'm sure my shyness will act up again, but Maka brings me in anyways.

"Hello Lord Death. Meister Maka Albarn here, and I brought some one. She wanted to look around the school." Maka says to the back of the great Lord Death.

"Of course, you may go Miss Maka." She exits, leaving me all alone wit the famous Lord Death. The grim reaper himself. In person. I hope I don't die of excitement of being in his presence.

**Me: Slight cliff right there, but nothing big.**

**Soul: Shouldn't we answer the reviews now?**

**Me: Right, Thank you yoshiman777, I don't think I've ever smelled of potential before! RoseColoredSky: Yay! I'm supeeeeer glad you like Soul Eater too, but I do have yet to read the manga... And to Hikaru: Cool, and I didn't see any bad grammar :) **

**Maka: Thanks for reading everybody! Please review!**

**Me: Shhhh, they don't like it when you ASK them to review.**

**Soul: *face palm* Please help me.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm falling, down into my sha-adow. Iki wo hisomete, mette iru deadly night?**

**Soul: Again?**

**Maka: I hope it won't be like this every time.**

**Me: Don't Scary kimi Ga nozomeba, Donna sekai mo Sono me ni utsuseru kara. SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS YEAH, BABAY! KOWAI YUME DATOSHITEMO!**

**Soul: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Maka: She also doesn't own any of the Soul Eater theme songs, or Owl City-**

**Me: FAIRY BLUE KIMI NO TAME NI! HOSHI WO KUDAKI! KAZA-**

Sucked into Soul Eater  
Chapter 3

I may faint.

* * *

As Lord Death turns slowly to face me, I really begin to think that I may faint. I can hold in my excitement when I see his mask, contasting with the rest of his body.

"Hi, hi!" He says in his funny voice. My knees buckle, and I'm smiling hugely. I regain my composure, though it's no easy task.

"H-hi." I give a small wave.

"So Beth's your name, correct?" I nod, long and hard till my neck hurts a little.

"Alright Beth, there's a few things I must tell you." I nod again, less enthusiastic, and more calmly.

"I know who you are," my mouth drops.

"And where you came from." Even lower goes my jaw.

"Y-you do?" I ask, mouth still agape.

"Indeed, your and our world's have been connected since the beggining." He explains. If my jaw were lower, I'd have to drag it around.

"So why am I here?" I ask, closing my mouth this time.

"I'm not sure, but I do have a proposition for you." I've never heard Lord Death speak this seriously, I must be pretty important... YEAH RIGHT!

"And what is that?" I urge him to tell me more.

"How would you like enroll here at the DWMA?" Man! I just got my jaw back up!

"M-me?! But I'm not skilled at all! So how could I be a meister?" I start pacing.

"But you won't be a meister," I stop.

"What?" I whisper.

"You'll be a weapon." I start to quiver. My entire body shaking slightly. My breath comes short.

"B-but, I don't have weapon blood, right?" I turn to face him, brow furrowed, and panic evident in my voice.

"Actually, you do." My shoulders slump, but raise them when I figure something I can use as an argument.

"But what about the school books and stuff? I don't have any money, and my parents are back at home!" I protest.

"I will provide a full payment to all expenses." Why does he have to make it so tempting?

"And my family? They'll be worried sick!"

"It doesn't matter, either way you'll be stuck in this world." I collapse to my knees, and start shaking my head.

"That can't be! No, no, nonononono." My head shakes faster with each 'no'. With the silence that follows comes the awkwardness. And as the silence gets awkwarder, and awkwarder, my demeanor begins to drop. I am SO relieved when I hear footsteps, I could cry. I get up, brush myself off, and turn around. Now I know I could cry, if I wasn't biting my lip. It's Kid! Death the Kid! One of my favorite characters!

He looks at me critically with those epic golden eyes. I follow is gaze down to my feet. Of course, e must be very irked right now, I'm wearing mis-matched knee socks. So very a-symmetrical. Yup, I'm wearing purple, and blue striped nee sock on one side, and neon green, and neon yellow stripes on the other. Yes, how very a-symmetrical.

"Father, who is this?" He says, finally taken his eyes off of my socks.

"A new student, right?" He turns back to me. I nod dumbly, re-realizing my fate.

"Will you show her to the classroom?" Lord Death asks his son. Kid sighs.

"Alright. Come." He gestures for me to follow him, then walks out. I look back to Lord Death, and he makes a shooing motion with his large hand. My shoulders slump, and I follow the young reaper grudgingly. It's not that I don't like Kid, he IS one of my favorite characters, I'm just very annoyed with myself for being a-symmetrical for my, and Kid's first meeting.

I must look like a-symmetrical garbage right now. I follow Kid back out to the halls, and now notice that class was let out. Students glance at my mismatched socks judgingly as we pass by. My head hung low, just like usual. It's not that I'm sad all the time, it's just I like to watch my feet walk. Plus, I don't like meeting people's eyes with my own.

I know that the students are looking at my socks judgingly because I can feel their eyes. They're probably judging my entire outfit, my socks, short combat boots, mid-thigh length shorts, my black and blue Owl City shirt, and how my hair is up in a high side ponytail. Oh well, LET THEM KNOW I'M ODD! Actually, I don't know if I'm odd. I always just insinuated, because of my sense of style, and hobbies.

"Here we are." Kid stops abruptly, and I bumo into him, letting out an 'oof' as I do so.

"Sorry." I mumble, then enter the classroom. Looks like I'm in the same class as Soul, and Maka. Also apparently with Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Crona. Tsubaki's another one of my favorite characters, oh yeah, and also Crona! Crona's probably my most favorite character. Stein's teaching this class, and he swivels around to face me.

He's on his awesome spinny chair. At least, that's what I like to call it.

"Looks like we have a new student." He grins creepily, and adjusts his glasses, making the ligt glint off of them. I hang my head, and push my glasses higher on my head. That's a little habit I have whenever I'm nervous. I nod to his assumption shyly.

"Alright, find a seat," I start for the desks.

"But first," I stop in my tracks, and turn back to face him again.

"Introduce yourself. Full name." I nod.

"I-I'm, uhh, m-my name's, um, B-Beth. Beth M-Mccale." I stutter. Darn my shyness! After saying that, I hurry towards the middle desks. I head to the farthest back, and highest one. I find a seat on the end. I turn to see who is next to me. It's Crona! But I thought he was next to Maka. Aw well... I'm struck dumb, I'M NEXT TO CRONA!

My face plunks down onto the wooden desk, and I start to cry tears of joy. I hear a gasp, and my head whizzes up. I turn to Crona, who's looking at nervous, and concerned at the same time.

"Sorry." I mutter, then rub my eyes with my arm. I look up to the front of the class, where Stein is talking about dissecting something. I didn't expect any less.

"And so now we shall begin the dissecting." Stein gets up, and heads over to something under a blanket, covering, thingy. He takes the covering off to reveal a cage, yes, with an animal in it. I've never seen this animal before, but then again I haven't seen too many different kinds of animals. It's a... Uh... I dunno. I guess I have a lot to learn.

**Me: YAY! I'M ENROLLED! AND I GET TO SIT NEXT TO CRONA!**

**Maka: *face palm* She's even getting kind of annoying to me.**

**Soul: Tell me about it.**

**Black*Star: Hey since she sang all of the opening things, does that mean she won't be singing anymore?**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT! Did you forget about ending themes?**

**Soul & Maka: Black*Star how did you get in here?**

**Black*Star: I'm the one who'll surpass GOD! How could I have NOT gotten in here?**

**Tsubaki: Thanks for reading! And please review!**

**Me: Haven't we gone over this? The revie- I mean, the readers won't review if you ask them to!**

**Soul: Please get me out of here, this is so uncool.**

**Me: Well for the reviewers! To Ember: Well, it is pretty epic, hehe! To Hikaru Tamano: I would love to beta-read! I'm not sure how, since I've never done it before, so PM me, and yeah. We can discuss it. I also want his autograph, but alas, I forgot to ask him...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Kuzoboshi Kiremeku yume no hashi sa. I wanna be-**

**Maka: Shouldn't this be at the end? it is an ending theme.**

**Me: Oh... right...**

**Black*Star: C'MON LET'S GET THE STORY GOING! ME, THE ONE WHO'LL SURPASS GOD, IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star, quiet down.**

**Soul: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater, or any of the theme songs.**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 4  
YAHOO!

* * *

A finally, a chance to stretch my legs! The last class was just dismissed, and I'm free! But I do have a little problem... I'm lost. Totally, and utterly lost. I wander the halls of the DWMA aimlessly, no scratch that, trying to find my way out. Yeah keyword; TRYING. Darn my daydreamer mind, and darn the forgetfulness I inherited from my mother.

I stop, and sigh, still hanging my head. There are still students at their lockers, hanging out, or in some cases doing homework. My arms are full of papers likewise, since I have not been assigned a locker, nor have I received my school books. I wonder when I'll get them. I sigh again, and my chin drops to my chest. I continue down the halls, even more lost then before.

Eventually I stop in front of a pair of shiny black shoes. I look up to see none other then Death the Kid, this time with Liz and Patty. Liz is studying her nails with great intensity, and Patty? She's laughing, what else?

"'Scuse me." I mutter, then try to side step him. He grabs my shoulder, and I look back at him.

"My father wants to see you again." He grumbles. Seems he's trying to hold something in. Or peraps he's trying not to burst from the unbearable prospect of my a-symmetrical socks. I nod, and follow him back to Lord Death's death room, place, thing... Yeah. We enter, but Kid leaves moments after. I look up at the reaper, and notice Spirit next to him.

"Hi again!" Lord Deat says, notso serious anymore. I lift my hand, and wave a little, instead of saying hi.

"Here's your books," Spirit ands me a buttload o'books, that I almost drop. They're heavy.

"And here's your locker number, locker combination, and a map." He puts two slips of paper on top of my stack. I struggle to look over the books, and see my locker number so I can put them in there. I just manage to see it, it's number 107, the combination was written next to it.

"Alrighty then, now you're set for the school year! And remember, you are to be at the front of the school at 7:30 AM, you along with any other meister, or weaponless students, to be assigned to eachother as meister and weapons pairs." I nod, a hard thing to accomplish when you're holding an overlarge stack of books. I turn ensteadily to the door, and start walking. Very wobbly in fact.

I manage to carry them halfway down the hall, but then,

"YAHOO!" And there they go, toppling to the ground, my precious school books. I sigh, slumping my shoulders, then bend down to pick them up.

"ME THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK*STAR SHALL SURPASS GOD, AND THEN ALL OF YOU STUDENTS WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" I look up, very annoyed, at the loud, and obnoxious Black*Star. Turns out, he's all the way at the end of the hall. Here he comes, swaggering down the hall like some overconfident fool. I sigh again. That boy needs help.

I look back down at my books, and start to pick them up again. Finally grabbing the last one, and placing it gingerly on the stack, I get back up.

"Agh," I exclaim. Black*Star was right in front of me when I got up, and he scared the crap outta me!

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR AND I WILL-"

"Surpass God, I know." I say, still annoyed. He didn't scare me that time. Surprisingly, I'm used to loud, obnoxious people. I live with three of them, but that's only 'cause my eldest sister recently moved out with her husband.

"How'd you know that?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"I just know, Ok? Now 'scuse me." I try to dodge around him, but he stops me, making a few of my already scratched up books onto the floor.

"Yes?" I glare at him.

"How did you know?" He asks menacingly.

"What does it matter?" I try to dodge the question, similarly to dodging him, but it fails.

"'Cause I wanna know."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." I keep my usual calm facade up, but still am filled with happiness. Even though Black*Star is one of the most obnoxiously annoying people I've met, he's still in Soul Eater, which means I'm secretly fangirling.

"I. Wanna. Know." He growls.

"Sorry, but you can't get everything you want." I retort solemmly.

"THAT'S IT!" He yells, and hurls his fist towards my face. I drop my remaining books, and hit the floor, just narrowly dodging his large, knuckly fist.

"Black*Star!" Ah, there's Tsubaki's sweet and calming voice. Thank you Tsubaki, one of my favorite characters! WAIT A MOMENT! I'M ABOUT TO MEET TSUBAKI! I re-pile up my books, and pick 'em up. I heave myself up, and face Tsubaki. If I weren't so good at keeping a calm face, then I would be screaming like a demented hyena, fangirl style.

"Did you try to hit her?" Tsubaki asks?

"Yeah!" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Tsubaki probes.

"Why wouldn't I? She was annoying me!" I would've face-palmed, but my hands are full, and my head's full of epic clips of Tsubaki from the anime. Like when she defeated the Enchanted sword. Or when they almost beat Mifune.

"That's no reason to try and punch her. Sorry, he can get a little... Overexcited." She explains to me.

"It's fine," I brush her off, then start back down the hall.

"Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" Tsubaki says, trying to catch up to me. I just nod.

"If you want, you can hang out with us, and the others sometime." She offers, and I stop to acknowledge her.

"That would be great, and actually, I'm staying with Maka, and Soul for a while." I say, and a smile lights up her face.

"That's awesome, Ok see ya around!" Se says, then walks back to a brooding Black*Star. I turn, and start walking again. A smile adorning my face. Eventually, I find my locker. But by the time I get there, the school is close to deserted. I set my books down carefully, and look up at my locker. I glance at one of the slips of paper I had stuffed in my pocket, and memorize my combination as much as I can.

Fortunately, my locker is only a few yards from the classroom, so it's easy to get to. I put the combination in, and hear a small _click._ I open the locker, and it emits a long squeak. I stuff my books in the locker, and slam it shut. I take out my map, and look for the exit. It's not far. I find my way there easily, surprisingly.

I exit the building, wondering what time it is. Another problem for me, how do I get back to Maka and Soul's place?

"Hey Beth!" I turn to see Maka dashing towards me.

"Hi Maka, I was just wondering how to get back to your and Soul's apartment." I greet.

"So you're attending the DWMA too now?" She asks, then starts to lead me into the city.

"U-huh." I nod in confirmation.

"So I guess you'll be staying with us?"

"I guess." I nod again.

"You should probably stay in the extra room then." I stop.

"Extra room?" I ask, and she stops too.

"Yeah, there isn't a bed in there yet, so you couldn't sleep in it last night." I nod, then dash forward to catch up with her.

"There it is." Maka points to one of the buildings clustered together. I nod, and we head for the door. When we get in, she leads me down the hallway, and to a door by the bathroom.

"Here's the room." She opens the door, and we look in. It's a terribly dusty room, with barely a peice of furniture in it. A few cobwebs sag in the corners.

"I guess we should get to work." Maka says, and I look at her disbelievingly.

"We're gonna clean this room?" I ask.

"Mhmm." She nods, and I shrug.

"Ok."

**Me: Black*Star, why did you try to punch me?!**

**Black*Star: I'M NOT THE AUTHOR! Though I was thinking about it.**

**"Tsubaki: Black*Star, calm down.**

**Maka: Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Soul: Please review.**

**Me: bu-... Nevermind...**

**Death the Kid: Remember, symmetry is everything!**

**Liz: I need some nail polish, it's really bothering me.**

**Patty: HAHAHA! HEHEHE, GIRAFFE!**

**Me: How'd you guys get in? Oh well, it doesn't matter. To Hikaru Tamano: I always figured Crona was aguy, at least in the anime. Though I like reading fanfics about female Crona.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So apparently, I can't sing the ending themes until the end of the chapter...**

**Tsubaki: So today N-A-A will be answering the reviews first!**

**Me: To Hikaru Tamano: I only really think that Crona is male because in the anime, then they always call Crona a guy. I have a very similar opinion of Black*Star, he annoys the HECK outta me, but he's so strong, and he is pretty epic sometimes. To MasquedShade008: I totally fangirl whenever I here anything remotely close to Soul Eater too! To soul eater: Add one more star...? Like who? And last, but not least to RoseColoredSky: I feel like that would happen to me... Actually I think it has!**

**Black*Star: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater, or any of the themes. SHE'S NOT GODLY ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO CREATE SOMEONE LIKE ME!**

**Maka: You mean 'Goddessly'?**

**Soul: Let's just get to the chapter...**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 5  
Wat kind of weapon am I?

* * *

Maka and I have been working for awhile now. Both of us are covered in dust, but at least all of the cobwebs are gone, and most of the dust. Maka's got a broom, and I have a rag, and spray for dusting.

"Hey Maka, I'm home!" Soul calls from the front room.

"'Kay!" She calls back.

"Where are you?" He calls.

"Me and Beth are cleaning the guestroom!" Soul peeks in, and smirks.

"You look like a pair of dust bunnies." He remarks.

"Hey, does it look like we have tails?" I retort back. This just makes him smirk more.

"Close enough." I frown.

"So do ya mind helpin' us out?" Maka asks while sweeping the dirt into a dust pan.

"Nah, cleaning is uncool." I roll my eyes, then get back to dusting a shelf.

"Then do you mind getting the window cleaner?" She asks.

"Still uncool."

"Well get it anyways!" Maka exclaims, making a shooing motion with her hands. He saunters off.

"Sorry, Soul's kind of upsessed with being cool." She apologizes.

"It's kay, I understand." I reply.

"Hi Maka, why're you all covered in dust?" Blair, in cat form, asks from the window.

"We're cleaning." She explains.

"Oh, why?"

"Because Beth is gonna stay here for awhile." Maka says, continuing on with her vacuuming. I nod, and go back to dusting.

"If she's gonna stay here, then she should get some better clothes." Blair remarks, looking at my clothing judgingly. I just roll my eyes.

"I guess..." I say reluctantly.

"Then you should come with me, and we can go shopping!" Blair squeals, making me grimace.

"But what about Maka?" I point out.

"She'll be all alone, cleaning this room, all by her self... Alone." I try to stress te fact that she'll be alone, but it doesn't work.

"Blair's right, you probably should get some more clothes. And Soul will be here, so it'll be ok." Maka says, making me sigh in defeat.

"Ok..."

* * *

"How many more stores are we going to?" I groan, as I drag many shopping bags, following Blair.

"Oh just a few more." She says obliviously, looking around with great intent.

"That's what you said when the load was half of this." I say, nodding at the dozens of bags.

"Yeah, but this is for you, remember?" She says, still looking around gleefully.

"Except for the fact that more then half these bags are yours." I grumble, while Blair ignores it and enters the next store. This store looks like a place I'd actually shop at. A mix of girly, and punk clothes line the walls, and cover the racks. The tables around the room are piled high with ripped jeans, and equally ripped tights. This store has a style I've never heard of, but I'm not very good with style.

Though I would never wear clothes like these, I absolutely love them. I'd never wear them in the real world. But this isn't the real world. I drop the bags, and rush to the nearest rack. I grab a t-shirt, and fall in love with it. It's black, with splotches of red, and white. I hang it ver my arm, and go to the next shirt.

"Aw, this isn't the right place. I thought this was a different store." Blair whines, but I ignore her, too engrossed in finding clothes.

"Hey Beth, let's go." She tugs my shoulder.

"Nah." I say. She glares at me, then wanders off to look for something more showy. I spend a long time picking out clothes, but finish eventually. I beckon for Blair, and head over to the checkout. Blair somehow comes up with the money, and we exit the store.

"Man, it's getting late. That means we have to head back." Blair whines.

"What's wrong with going back?" I ask her.

"I didn't get to visit the stores I wanted." I gawk at her, completely dumbstruck.

"Whatever, let's just get back." I grumble before saying something that's not very pleasant.

"Fine." She whines again, and we leave.

* * *

"Hey Maka, we're home!" Blair calls out, as I drag all of the bags in.

"Oh hey, how'd te shopping go?" She says while walking in. I grunt a sort of 'ok', while Blair blathers on continuously. Does it ever stop?

"Anyways, Beth, I cleaned that room out. It has an air mattress blown up as compensation until we get an actual bed." She say with a smile. I smile, and nod a thanks, then head to my newly acquired room. Wow, how lucky am I? Living with Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater Evans, while ALSO attending the DWMA. I am one lucky anime fanatic. I sigh contentedly, and lie down on the air mattress.

"What a life." I remark, and look around. The walls are painted a boring white, a window in the center of one. The air mattress I'm on is under the window. A long, white shelf goes all the way around the top of the room along the walls. A dresser is at the back wall, and a closet on the wall ahead of me. None of the furniture is painted, it's all just wooden, how boring. It's a nice room though.

Maka enters, holding some sheets, a pillow, and a comforter for the bed.

"Wow, this room was probably more exciting when it was covered in dust." She says with a small frown.

"It's nice though, thanks." I reply.

"No problem, I'm happy to help." She smiles again, then Soul enters.

"Wow, I haven't seen this room clean in ages." He remarks, and I smile. What a really good life.

**Me: Hajimaru yo Kimi to boku wo tsunagu tobira nokku sureba donna mirai ga bokura wo matte iru no**

**Black*Star: This wasn't your best work, was it?**

**Tsubaki: You don't have to be so critical Black*Star, I thought it was a nice filler.**

**Me: *ignores* Otona ga sou motomeru no wa kanpeki na sutairu itsuka haguruma no you ni subete ga kasanaru you ni**

**Death the Kid: It contained no symmetry... WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP STORY IS THIS?!**

**Patty: Haha, it's messed up!**

**Liz: Not again...**

**Me: Kamisama iru nara kiite yo Itsuitsu made mo kono shunkan ripiito dekinai mainichi wo miokuranakucha.**

**Crona: She's singing again, I don't know how to deal with that.**

**Ragnarok: Kill 'er!**

**Me: Dakara ato mou sukoshi dake tte kodoma de itai boys & girls ga nannin mo kono yo ni kakurehisonde wa yume wo mite iru tte iu sutorii!**

**Maka: Thanks for reading!**

**Soul: Please review, this girl needs all the help she can get.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore (P.S. don't worry, not everyone will be talking in my ANs)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome back!**

**Maka: It's just me and Soul today, so you don't have to listen to annoying Black*Star, or Kid upsessing about symmetry.**

**Soul: Yeah, it's just the cool people today... Except N-A-A.**

**Me: Ugh... To Hikaru Tamano: Yeah, shopping with Blair is not a very nice experience. This is after the Kishin was defeated in the anime, the rest of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**Maka: N-A-A doesn't own Soul eater,**

**Soul: Or any of it's theme songs.**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 6  
you've got to be kidding me.

* * *

I fiddle with the little 'Weapon' pin on my shirt. I was given one when I got here, and told to wait for the rest of the new students, or Meister/Weaponless students. So here i am, sitting on the steps, watching some other adolescent teens meander around. I'm just DYING to know what kind of weapon I am... I'm such a pathetic weapon, I mean, I don't even know what kind of weapon I am!

Pathetic. I sigh again. This is boring. I get bored easily, which really sucks. I look up from my intense gazing at my combat boots, and glance around. Most of the other students are chatting with their friends, or showing off their weapon skills. I go back to looking at my boots, and sigh again. I probably sound like I'm trying to get attention. Oh well, whatever.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Spirit asks suddenly, startling me. I look up to see the Death Scythe surrounded by the students. I get up, and join the crowd.

"Alright, now please seperate into two groups, Weapons over here, Meisters over here!" Spirit commands, pointing to both sides of him. I go to the area designated for Weapons.

"Oh yes, and if you lost a Weapon, or Meister, please stand here." Spirit points to the area in front of him, and watches as a few students walk slowly over. Sad how they lost their partners.

"We'll start with you." Spirit adresses the small group of older teens in front of him, and beckons to one of them. He steps forward, saying his name, and whether he is Weapon or Meister. He's a Meister.

"What kind of Weapon did you have before." The boy answers sollemly, and Spirit turns to us, the Weapon group that is. He calls out to any that are what te boy said, and two step forward. They change into Weapon form, and the boy tests them both out, then chooses one. It seems a bit unfair to me, but I don't really care. Just so long as I get a good Meister.

Time passes slowly, and finally it's my turn. I'm last. As usual. I keep a stoic face, and walk right up to Spirit. I look him right in the eyes, then quicly avert my gaze when I realize he isn't impressed. I make a little pouty face, but nobody saw it thank God. I look back up, but instead of looking at Spirit, I look at my Meister.

I frown a little. It's not that he's bad, it's just the air about him. He's so obviously the 'rebel' of the new students. Thanks for making my life all the more complicated. He gives me a dashing smile. I say dashing because it is much more appropriate then hot, or cute even thoug it isn't all that dasing in my opinion. I look to the side, still frowning slightly.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about describing him! Ok, well he has black air, styled like a skater dude, with a pair of sunglasses stuck on top. He has chocolate brown eyes. He seems like the kind of guy that just smirks. All. The. Freaking. Time. Cocky, arrogant, most likely rebellious. Though I will tell you something, he doesn't seem like he thinks he's superior. He seems more like he actually tries to do useful things. Maybe his 'cool boy' attitude is just an act?

Anyways, his outfit matches his hair, and face. Gray oodie, red t-shirt, skinny jeans, and high tops. Typical skater boy. I sigh, and look back at him. I stop frowning, and go to a calm, and collective expression. This is the expression I put on wen meeting new people, or talking to acquantences.

"Hey." He says with a smirk.

"Hi." I reply, doing best not to stutter. By now most of the other students have left.

"So what kind of weapon are you?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh," I avert my eyes again. He smirks yet again.

"What, do you not know?" He asks, jokingly I may ask.

"Actually yes." I answer, interupting his small chuckle. He freezes.

"You've got to be kidding me." He sighs, losing his smirk.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit new to the fact that I'm a weapon." I retort, frowning again. He just turns around, and heads to the school.

"Hey wait!" I call, and dash to catch up to him.

"What?" He says, obviously exasperated with me.

"You're my supposed Meister, shouldn't I know your name?" I ask, stepping in front of him.

"Jake, you?" He answers.

"Beth." Then he side-steps me, and I let him leave. I have a feeling that it may take awhile to get used to this. I don't even know this Jake guy, and I'm his weapon. I wonder if this was how they used to assign weapons to meisters. I bet they didn't. Maybe Lord Death used to assign Weapons to Meisters, but he couldn't today, so Spirit had to? Yeah, probably.

* * *

I slam my locker closed, ad head to my classroom. Next class is Stein's class. Yay. I walk calmly to the classroom, and enter, heading straight to my seat by Crona. I plop myself down next to the pink haired boy, and put my book down gently. My books have gotten enough of a beating as it is.

"Hello class, as you know the newest students to the DWMA have arrived. Of course we all know Beth, but the rest of 'em aven't been introdiced." Stein announces.

"New kids? But I don't know how to deal with new kids." Crona whispers from next to me as Ragnarok emerges from his back.

"Shut up Crona, stop being a baby." Ragnarok says, loudly, with a pull to Crona's hair. Crona whispers something back, but I don't hear it.

"Alright!" The class quiets, including Ragnark surprisingly, and some of the new kids come up. Including Jake. Yay. I honestly don't wanna see him. I wish I had a different Meister. Jake takes the seat on the end of the desk by the one I'm at. Which is basically right next to me. Great. I sigh, and place my chin in my hands.

Dull and boring, same as usual. Stein just goes on, and on about where to cut the animal open. When it's finally over, I get up wit my books, and head for the door. Of course I just HAVE to bump into Jake, and drop my book. I frown, and bend down to pick it up. I mumble an apology, and go on my way. I make it to my locker with no more interventions, and unlock it. I place my book inside quickly.

Stein's class was the last class of the day, so I'm free. I make my way out of the school, and meet up with Maka and Soul on their way home.

"Hey." Maka greets.

"Hi." I greet back.

"And hello to you too Soul." I say sarcastically. He smirks. Two guys in my life who smirk too much. One I have to live with, the other is my Meister.

"So you were assigned a Meister today, right?" Maka asks, and I nod.

"So who's your Meister." I frown.

"Some guy name Jake." I answer.

"Why the frown?" She asks.

"I just don't think he likes me, and I don't like him anyways." I say, but then stop frowning. I don't want it to seem like I'm too sad, or mad about it.

"Hey Maka, how did you and Soul partner up? Was it anything like now?" I ask.

"No, Soul played me a song on the piano, and we just partnered up." Se replies.

"So you weren't assigned a Weapon, you chose one?" I ask.

"Pretty much. But that's how it is every year. Wasn't it like that this time?" She asks me, and I frown again.

"Yeah, me and him were last, so we didn't really have a choice." I answer.

"Oh, that sucks." She says, then stops in front of the door, and pulls out a key. She unlocks it, and we all enter. I go straight to my new room, and dump my homework on the dresser. I have a small messenger back to keep my homework in, but that's all. I grab a random paper, and a pencil, and take it over to the air mattress. I finish it quickly enough, and go onto the next.

Homework passes like a breeze, so I decide to take a walk. As I'm walking out, I notice my sketch book on the coffee table, and grab it. I dash down the street to the park. Te one where I first entered. I climb the same tree I entered too, and glance up at the sun. It's starting to fall asleep, as it gets lower, and lower in the sky. I shouldn't stay long.

I open my sketch book, and flip to an empty page. I start to draw the outline of Maka's body, and when done with that, start on her clothes. I draw a scythe in her hand, with Soul's face reflecting in it. I draw their facial features, or try to. But as I'm drawing one of Maka's eyes I'm disrupted.

"Hey." I jump slightly, startled, then look at my paper forlornly. In my surprise I had drawn a long line across the page. I look down annoyed. It's Jake.

"Hi." I say primly, then start erasing the line, and half of Maka's face while at it.

"Wataya doin' up there?" He asks.

"What do you care?" I say, not even blinking.

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was curious." I look back down at him, and he's smirking. Did I expect anything else?

"Did you want something?" I ask.

"Nah, not really." He answers, still smirking.

"Then do you mind leaving me alone?" I ask with fake politeness.

"Nah." I glare at him momentarily, then reclaim my come composure.

"Why are you here?" I ask, and restart Maka's eye.

"Just taking a walk." I nod absent mindedly, and continue to the next eye.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"What does it look like?" I remark.

"How could I know, I can barely see you." He says. I look down on him, and contemplate whether or not I should hop down.

"Why're you staring at me?" I'm such an idiot. How very typical of me to stare of into space, in the direction of somebody.

"I was thinking." I say, then grab onto the branch I'm sitting on, and flip over so I'm hanging. My dirty blonde hair falls into my eyes, and I blow it away with a puff of breath. I unhook my legs from the branch, and lower them slowly till they're under me instead of above. I drop down from there, almost dropping my sketcbook, which was being held between my legs. I grab it, and start to walk away.

"Hey!" He calls, and I stop.

"What?" I say calmly.

"What kind of weapon are you again?" He asks. Is he trying to rub it in my face?

"I told you, I don't know." I say, hanging my head slightly, and looking off to the side.

"Oh, well you better figure out by tomorrow." He says, then starts to walk away.

"You can't tell me what to do." I say quietly. He doesn't hear. I sigh, and turn around. Walking back.

**Me: You don't think Jake is unoriginal, do you?**

**Maka: How should I know? I never met a skater boy.**

**Soul: He's not very cool, is he?**

**Me: Yoteichouwa wo kechirasu noizu**

**Soul: Damn, I thought she was done with the singing.**

**Maka: Me too.**

**Me: Ok, I can't sing this one. Too fast.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back!**

**Black*Star: AND SO IS YOUR GOD!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star, not so loud! You'll scare the readers.**

**Black*Star: THE ONLY REASON THEY'RE READING THIS IS BECAUSE OF ME ANYWAYS!**

**Me: Whatever you say, anyways I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Tsubaki: Or any of it's themes.**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 7  
What kind of weapon am I?

* * *

I sigh, muster up all my courage, and knock, hesitantly.

"Come in!" Soul's voice calls from inside. I crack the door open and peek in. Soul's lying back on his bed. The slight disdain in his eyes vanishes when I sing te door open fully, and awkwardly step in. With a loud, and very obnoxious _CREEAAK _the door shuts itself.

"Uh, hi Soul. C-can I ask you something?" I stutter slightly, completely embarassed.

"Hm?"

"How is it exactly that you turn into a weapon? 'Cause I'm kinda clueless." I ask, pushing my glasses up further onto my nose.

"Hm, it's pretty hard to explain," I sigh with disappointment.

"But," I immediately perk up when he says this.

"You just sort of imagine yourself as a weapon." I nod understandingly.

"Ok, thanks. That should help!" I say a bit more cheerfully, and reopen the door. I quickly exit the room, and dash down the hall. I swing my door open, and throw myself onto the bed. Now for a good nights rest. After all, tomorrow's gonna be a long day!

* * *

"Will the new years please come with me to train?" Sid calls out to the 'new years' scattered around the room. I was told by Stein when I entered class to go find this class room where the new years are meant to be tutored. Jake came with me, and I'm starting to get used to him. I can get along with anybody! Exceot people who be mean to me for no reason.

There was once a girl who was always rude to me, and really pissed me off. My sister told me it was because she was jealous of me, but still. It always nagged me whenever she said something. She even got her mom to dislike me! Anyways, us 'new years' all gather around the blue skinned zombie to await further instruction.

"I'm Sid by the way, and this is Nygus." He gestures to Nygus standing next to him, who inclines er head as a greeting.

"Today will be spent training, so you kids can get used to it." Nygus explains. My shoulders slump. Does this mean I have to turn into a Weapon, because I still haven't figured that out!

"Will all of the Weapons please transform into weapon form!" Sid calls out, and sigh. How embarassing. I can see them now! Laughing at te Weapon who can't transform.

"Beth," Jake growls.

"Transform." I nod, and close my eyes. I focus all my energy into imagining myself as a Weapon, but can't think of any Weapon. This is the problem with me. I can never choose quickly. I'm just an indecisive person! That's all.

"Beth, hurry up." He growls again.

"I'm trying, but I just can't." I growl back, eyes still scrunched in concentration. After a bit, I let out a little gasp, and reopen my eyes. Every other Weapon has already transformed. That leaves me all alone.

"Is something wrong over here?" Sid asks.

"It seems that I have a defective Weapon." Jake grumbles. This doesn't make me upset, or even angry, at least not at him. More at myself really.

"I try, but I can't." I explain saddly.

"Sorry but I can't help you with that. I'm not a Weapon. Why don't you try again?" He suggests, then walks back to Nygus. I sigh, and scrunch my eyes up again. I imagine myself as a scythe, but then feel bad for being what Soul is. So I imagine myself as a sword, but think it's too unriginal. I imagine myself as a Halberd, a Katana, even a Whip, but similar problems come up.

"You're concentrating too much. Just relax." I open my eyes to see Nygus.

"Relax? Relax? How can I relax with all the pressure?" I complain.

"Just ignore everything else, and imagine yourself as a Weapon." She explains further. Ignore everyting else? That's easy enough. I do it all the time! This time, instead of closing my eyes, I stare off into space. Most people can't do this without spacing out, but I can. I imagine myself Weapon, then fall to the ground.

Somethings different. I look down... I'M A WEAPON!

"Took ya long enough." Jake comments, then picks me up.

"No kidding." I mumble. I'm a double bladed sword, which surprises even me! I would've thought of myself as a dagger, or a shortsword actually, but instead I'm a double bladed sword! My blades are slate colored, and very shiny, with dark violet colored swirly designs. My hilt, inbetween my two blade, is cloth bound, and at the parts where blade meets hilt, two dark violet wing like things stick out.

Like two normal sword, but they're adjoined at the pommel.

"Alright! Now that everybody's ready, let's begin!" Sid calls to the students.

"First, you'll learn to match soul wavelengths, then you'll practice on eachother." I gulp. Match wavelengths? Practice? On each other?! What have I gotten myself mixed up in?

"Matching soul wavelengths is tough, and takes time. The best way to completely match a souyl wavelength is to do physical activities together. One example being; dancing. Also learn to get to know eachother." Sid explains to the little group me, and Jake are in. I sigh. Dancing? That's all you got Sid?

"Try a little bonding time now, and then we'll start the physical training. I sigh, then transform back to my human self.

"So-"

"If we're going to be 'bonding' then at least let's do it over there." I interupt, pointing over to a small secluded area. Jake shrugs, then heads over there. I follow. I sit down on top of the desk, and Jake leans against the wall.

"So uh, what do ya do for fun?" Jake starts.

"Um, I like reading, and drawing, and I like other things too..." I trail off, not too willing to open up.

"How 'bout you, what do you do for fun?" I ask, trying to get the pressure off my back.

"I like to, uh, ride my longboard..." Jake trails off also.

"I've ridden a longboard, it's pretty fun. But I guess I wouldn't be nearly as good as you." I say, trying to get the conversation going.

"Cool." FAIL for me!

"Sooo..." I drag out my 'O', and wait to see if he tries to get the conversation moving. I let out sigh, and lie back on the desk. I close me eyes, and try to imagine myself in Weapon form again.

"Uh," my eyes flutter open. I get up, ad look at Jake.

"Hm?"

"Have any, uhh," he thinks for a moment.

"Hobbies? I guess." He asks.

"I play violin. Though I'm not very good at it. You?"

"I mostly just ride my longboard, but I also like to play a few sports." He says.

"What kind of sports?" I ask, genuinly curious.

"Basketball, mostly." He says quickly.

"I play soccer." I state while inspecting the wall beside me.

"Alright!" Sid calls out, and I pay attention gratefully. He just saved me from a buttload more of awkwardness.

"If you're done, please head outside!" Me and Jake are the first up, but he beats me to the door. I actually let him go first, because I'm used to going last. I follow him, always staring at my shoes, all the way outside.

"Weapons!" Sid calls out, and us weapons transform.

"Alright, now for a bit of practice. You will be paired with another student to duel with. Remember, this is like any other duel, Weapons don't need to weapons, but it is advised!" Sid then proceeds, with Nygus, to pair each of us up with an opponent. We're stuck with some girl, who's Weapon is a Katana.

"Begin!" Sid calls out, and instantly the girl and Katana come at us, full speed. She swings at Jake, who ducks neatly, effectively dodging. He swings me up, but the girl counters. Se's pretty good! Jake, and the girl each take turns trying to get eachother, and for the most part succeed. At one point, the girl hits Jake square in the jaw with the hilt of her katana.

Jake drops, and I transform back to human, blocking the girls path. She swings at me, and I drop out of instinct. Now on the ground, I kick out at her with my foot. I hit her lower leg, and she falls. This gives Jake enough time to recover, and I transform back into a Weapon.

Maybe we're not_ too_ bad of a team.

Maybe.

**Me: kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete**

**Black*Star: HEY! WHY WASN'T I IN IT?!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star, this chapter was about N-A-A actually getting to know her partner better. I'm sure she'll include us in the next chapter. Right?**

**Me: afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku wo nazoru kara**

**Black*Star: SHE'S IGNORING US! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A GOD!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star, you aren't a God yet.**

**Me: tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motomete ita**

**Black*Star: HEY STOP SINGING!**

**Tsubaki: You do need to answer the reviews.**

**Me: Right, the readers are much more important then singing.**

**Black*Star: BUT I'M NOT?!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star...**

**Me: To Masqued Shade: Must... Go... Now...*fangirling*. To Sakura1221: Thank you! I will gladly update soon! Hikaru: Yeah, he's an OC. I guess he reminds you of Kid because Kid rides a skateboard? An awesome skate board!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**

**Black*Star: ACTUALLY YOUR GOD WILL GET THE LAST WORD! GOODBY MY FOLLOWERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay, next chapter!**

**Crona: N-Not-Alone-Anymore doesn't own Soul Eater, or Apple...**

**Ragnarok: Now read the chapter!**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 8  
First assignment?

* * *

"Hey, hi, what's up everyone?" Lord Death calls out from the entrance. Everyone stops battling, and looks at him.

"You're all here to train, but what's training if you don't use it? So today, you're not only learn, you'll also be assigned a mission." He explains. I transform back into human, mouth agape.

"Wh-what?" I whisper to myself.

So, when done with your training, go to the mission board and pick one out! Sid will be there to help." And with that, Lord Death leaves. I frown, eyes wide.

"What'm I gonna do?!" I turn to Jake.

"I dunno, maybe do your job." He replies. I grab his shoulders, and start shaking him.

"But I've never killed a Kishin egg! I've only ever watched it on Tv, and this is NOT Tv! What the heck, am I gonna DOOO?!" I ramble, not stopping to even breathe.

"Stahahahahahap!" He exclaims, his voice going up and down due to my shaking. I stop, and let go quickly.

"Sorry." I mumble, looking down to the ground.

"I'm not a fighter. Sure I can be violent, but I could never kill something." I explain.

"Then just be a Weapon, and I'll kill the Kishin." He persists.

"Fine." I grumble. The rest of the day passes quickly enough. I learn a lot. I learn about how a Weapon and Meister must adapt their souls to each other's wave lengths before battling. I wonder why Jake and I didn't have to. I also learn about souls in general. Like how there are different types of souls. Some are easy to adapt, and others are hard.

Example: Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Black*Star is cocky, arrogant, and very full of himself. So Tsubaki is perfect for him. She's kind, and easily accepts people for who they are. She can see beyond all of that stuff. I learn that my soul is a flexible one, like professor Stein's. Maybe that's why it's so easy to adapt to Jake? Well basically, a flexible soul can adjust their wave lengths easily to their Meister.

Or if they're a Meister like Stein, like in episode five, they can adjust their souls to other Meister's wave lengths. Jake's soul is weird. Even though I can't see his, I just know. Plus I overheard Stein, who was showing us all of this, saying that Jake's soul is very rare. Something's weird about Jake. Like he's hiding something maybe? I dunno.

Well now everything's over anyways, so me and Jake are making our way to the mission board. When we get there, I see Soul and Maka. Maka sees me, and waves. Soul sees me, and grins.

"Hey Maka, Soul, what's up?" I ask when we reach them.

"Nothing much, we're just trying to get a mission. You?" Maka answers.

"Same. Lord Death told all of us new years to." I explain. Maka nods.

"So are you Beth's Meister?" She asks, turning to Jake.

"Yeah, Jake Teel." He replies.

"Maka Albarn, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand for a shake. Jake looks at it, then shakes it hesitantly.

"Soul Eater." Soul says, also sticking his hand out. Jake shakes his less hesitantly.

"Ok, me and Jake are gonna go find Sid. He'll probably help us." I say, then lead Jake away. I soon spot Sid, and we head over to him.

"Hello Sid, we need a mission. Preferably an easy one." Jake says.

"Alright, how about this one." Sid hands Jake a card, and Jake inspects it.

"This will do, thanks." Jake says, handing the card back.

"Alright, take care."Sid says. and we walk off.

"What's the mission?" I ask.

"Kill a Kishin that's been killing people off in Texas." He explains. I nod. Texas, huh? Maybe I'll see a poisonous snake! Oh wait, Medusa uses snakes... Used snakes I mean. Sighing I look up at Jake.

"Why do think it's so easy for us to 'adapt to each other's wave length'?" I ask.

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe 'cause of your flexible soul?" He suggests.

"That's what I was thinking. But still... Wait, how do you know that I have a flexible soul?" I ask warily.

"For one thing, Beth, I can see your soul right now. For another, I was with you when Stein told you." He says.

"Oh, right." I say, much more deflated now.

"So when do you wanna go kill that kishin?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"I guess tomorrow. I'm sure Lord Death will allow us to. It is a mission after all." He says, I nod.

"Ok, then see you tomorrow." I say, then start to go a different direction.

"See ya." I hear him call as I walk to my locker. I left something in there that I wanna get. I reach my locker, and put the combination in. The locker swings open with an annoying _Squeeaak! _I search through the piles of paper, and find it. My Ipod touch. Don't even ask how I managed to bring my Ipod. I guess because it was with me when I got here.

I turn it on, and unlock it. I go to music, and scroll through it all. Once I find the song I was looking for, I stuff the ear buds into my ears, and press play. I him along to it, and head bang slightly. And so I make my way out of the school, and back to the apartment. This song reminds of my family. I wonder if our time is linked. I wonder if they're looking for me.

I wonder.

* * *

"So who _are _we going after?" I ask.

"Some random dude. I forget his name." He says. We're in Texas, and it is HOT! I'm burning up. Sweat soaks my forehead.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's somewhere around here." He says vaguely. My shoulders slump.

"As in somewhere around," I gesture to a small area.

"Here, or somewhere around," I gesture all around me.

"HERE!" I exclaim.

"Just around, so shut up will you?" I sigh, and mutter a 'fine' but he doesn't hear me. I didn't expect him to though. After a few more minutes of searching, I'm ready to give up.

"Can't we take a break?" I whine, dragging my feet as I follow him.

"No." He says bluntly.

"Why?" I whine more.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"But because isn't an answer." My whining is followed by silence. Surprisingly.

"Is everything alright?" I ask my Meister in front of me.

"Shh." He hushes.

"Do you see him?" I whisper, creeping up behind him, and peeking over his shoulder. Sure enough, there's a hideous monster in front of us.

"Are we gonna fight or just stand here, smelling the flowers?" I retort.

"What flowers?"

"Ooh, nice comeback."

"Oh just transform. I nod, and in a small flash of violet light, I'm a two bladed sword.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says, then gets into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this!"

**Me: Yeah, I really rushed into the missions, didn't I?**

**Ragnarok: You sure did!**

**Me: Ragnarok, shouldn't you be dead or something?  
**

**Ragnarok: ME? Dead?!**

**Me: Yeah, didn't you die when Medusa hit Crona in episode... fifty-something or whatever?**

**Ragnarok: ...Maybe...**

**Crona: N-A-A, shouldn't you be answering the reviewers?**

**Me: Correction: reviewer. Singular, not plural.**

**Crona: Oh.**

**Me: To Hikaru Tamano: That's what I thought.**

**Crona: Please review, I don't know how to deal with no reviews!**

**Me:**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Yay, I get to taste my first soul today!**

**Stein: Don't get your hopes up. You still have to kill the kishin.**

**Me: Stein?! You're grinning at me creepy again...**

**Spirit/Death Scythe: Is my baby girl Maka in this chapter?!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer**

**Stein: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater**

**Spirit/Death Scythe: Or anything else for that matter.**

**Me: Shut up.**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 9  
Souls, yum.

* * *

"Your soul is mine!" Jake yells, then dashes toward the monster. I mean Kishin.

"Actually, technically his soul is _mine_." I correct. He rolls his eyes, then runs at the monster. The monster, or rather; Kishin, turns to face us. As it does so, Jake leaps into the air, and swings me in a downward slash. The kishin howls in pain, then takes a swing at Jake.

"Idiot! Don't let him hit you like that!" I scold as Jake's thrown through the air. He manages to drop me in the process. He hits the wall of a nearby building, making a small dent in it, and passes out. I transform back to human, rolling my eyes, I dash to him. The kishin seems to have the same idea. I fortunately reach him first, and stand right in front of him. Blocking it's way.

"Just because he annoys the heck outta me, doesn't mean that he isn't my Meister. Which means; no touching him." I growl at the kishin, who growls back, litterally. I cower slightly, but try to live in the moment. Living in the moment being protecting my unconscious Meister... Possibly with my life. Weird how I'm practically sacrificing my life for living in the moment.

I start to quiver slightly as the kishin prepares to hit me. I have this small... Actually probably BIG fear of pain. But who doesn't? I close my eyes, and wait, when an epic plan comes to mind. I could always transform only my arms, and block with them. But would I have enough physical strength? That doesn't matter now, I just have to do it. For my unconscious Meister.

Even if that Meister is weird. But hey, weird is cool. In my opinion. So I try to transform my arms into blades, but I fail. The kishin's arm comes swinging at me, and I put my arms up in an 'X' even though I know it won't do anything. I wait for the impact, which comes crashing into me. My booted foot skids on the ground, but I keep my footing. I don't know how I'm holding it back without using my blade.

I am just strong enough to hold it back. Maybe Jake will wake up? Alas no, he doesn't. In the end the kishin wins, and my back hits the wall with _crack! _That's gonna leave a bruise. I get up though, but a wave of pain washes over it. I cringe, but still try to get up. The pain is just an aching one, so it's not too bad. I go back to standing in front of Jake, who the kishin is about to pound into the ground.

"Not today!" I yell, and punch it in the stomach. My arm must be much stronger then normal. I feel it and notice that it's much harder then usual. Like something solid is sitting just below my skin. Ooh! My arm must not have completely transformed into a blade! Just inside the skin! This little piece of information will come in handy!

I smile with new confidence in myself, and run up to the kishin. It's pretty stupid, and I land another blow to it's stomach. Man! It stinks having to fight without a Meister. I was just starting to get used to get banged around while in weapon form too! I hear groaning behind.

"Finally!" I exclaim, then turn and run back to Jake.

"Hey! Wake up!" I say, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Stop!" He yells, then glares at me. I grin innocently.

"Finally you're awake! It really sucks having to fight without a Meister!" I exclaim, then hear loud stomps coming from behind me. I look back to see the kishin making it's way full speed at us. I get up, and transform. Jake gets up too, and grabs my handle.

"Try not to pass out again, kay?" I tell him, and he nods.

"Sure." He says, then gets ready for the kishin. The clumsy kishin doesn't even realize what hit him! Jake had ducked under it's swinging arm, and stabbed me right in it's heart area. It fell to the ground with a thud. It twitches slightly, but stops when Jake stabs me into it again.

"It's soul isn't appearing... Stab it a couple more times." I instruct, and Jake does as told. After a numerous amount of stabbing, the kishin's red soul finally appears. I go back to human, and grab the soul.

"Finally, my first soul!" I exclaim, the stuff the glowing red blob into my mouth. It's wierd. It's tasteless, but feels really good going down.

"Guess we should report back to Lord Death then, huh?" Jake suggests, and I nod contentedly. Then we head to a motel for the night.

* * *

"Wow! Done already? It usually takes at least a few days for Weapons and Meisters, especially new ones, to adjust to each other's wave lengths. Not to mention stocking up with supplies." Lord Death comments. We made it back to Death City this morning, and went immediately to the Death room.

"I guess we're just meant to be!" I exclaim happily, earning a face palm from Jake.

"You came back just in time for classes. Today you're learning about how to prepare for a mission." My shoulders slump. I feel like we already know about that, after all we were just on one!

"Yes sir." Me and Jake say together, then walk out.

"Meant to be?" Jake asks.

"It's the first thing that came to my mind, alright?!" I exclaim.

"Weird how our soul wave lengths were able to stay in sync this entire time, huh?" I say after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but don't think to much about it. Just be grateful." Jake tells me. Of course, I do think about it. Much, much more. I'm the kind of person who will think something over, and over until they know exactly what happened. Actually, I'll over think anything until I make it perfect in my mind, even if it already happened.

We make it to class without any more words, and go to our seats. Unfortunately we are a bit late. We stop when Stein calls to us.

"Jake, Beth, what took you so long?" Stein asks, grinning, with the light glinting off his glasses. I push my glasses up further onto my nose nervously.

"We just got back from a mission." Jake informs.

"Already on missions huh? But I thought you were still in the NOT class." NOT is where most new Meisters and Weapons learn. There's two classes, NOT, and EAT. NOT being for the more inept Meisters and Weapons. NOT students usually do recon missions, but no one calls them missions. EAT students are the ones who actually fighting. Funny how the NOT students do NOT fight, and the EAT students fight so they can EAT souls.

"I believe Lord Death instructed all of us new years, NOT or EAT, to take a mission." I say.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You may go to your seats now." We walk to our seats, ignoring the glances of admiration, jealousy, and just plain judgement. Some students are muttering to each other, saying things like; 'How'd they finish so quickly?' and 'Show-offs.' Then Stein begins his rather boring lesson, which is on preparing for battle.

At one point I hear the phrase 'battle strategy' and realize that we should've strategized before going into combat. I groan slightly, and put my fore head in on the palm of my hand. We're such idiots.

But that's what makes us cool.

**Me: You don't think I rushed into the battling, do you Stein?**

**Stein: I think you should've let me dissect something.**

**Spirit/Death Scythe: WHY WASN'T MY MAKA IN THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Me: Because she wasn't needed. I'll try to put her, and the others in the next chapter.**

**Spirit/Death Scythe: Review-**

**Stein: Or I'll dissect you!**

**Me: *whispering* He's scary! Anyway to the reviewer's! To Hikaru Tamano: Sorry Maka, and the others weren't in this chapter! **

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! The laptop I usually update on is being retarded and not charging!**

**Lord Death: Hey, how's it goin'?**

**Me: Shinigami-Sama, how'd you get in here?**

**Lord Death: I'm practically God... Shinigami-Sama?**

**Me: Oh, I forgot that you're the anime version of Lord Death.**

**Lord Death: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater, or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction.**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 10  
Soul Perception.

* * *

So far, it's been three weeks since that day we defeated a Kishin. I've learned so much! Jake's also an official One Star Meister! Yay! We've also been bumped up into the EAT section! It really is surprising how fast we moved up the scale of Weapon and Meister teams!

Now I'm back in Stein's class for the newest students, and Stein is starting to creep me out. Me and Jake sit together at the back row, pretty close to where I sat during my first days. Me and Jake have really gotten to know each other, but I can't help but feeling like he's hiding something from me.

Of course I miss my family. The past couple of nights I cried myself to sleep. I made sure Maka, Soul, and Blair couldn't hear. I'm pretty good at being quiet, you learn to be when you're surrounded by beautiful women your whole life.

I try not to think about how they're probably searching for me everywhere. Besides; I'm sure Lord Death is trying to figure out a way to get me back home. Well enough about the past few weeks, let's get to today! Today we're supposed to be learning about soul perception.

I'm not sure how soul perception works, and I try to listen to Stein, but it's so hard. He's so boring sometimes, I honestly wish that we're dissecting something instead! I'm sort of hyper-active, and get bored easily. Lemme rephrase that; my _brain _is sorta hyper-active, and must be entertained or I start to complain.

Not when I'm in Stein's company though, I don't wanna get dissected.

"Soul perception is when a Meister, or on rare occasions; a Weapon can see the souls of beings around them. They can identify who, or what, the soul belongs to by it's shape, and/or color." Stein explains. I sigh, and plant my face on the wood in front of me.

"To activate one's soul perception ability, one must concentrate completely on their target. Once soul perception is mastered then one doesn't have to concentrate on one target at a time, but many targets." Stein explains further. I only half listen, but still take in everything he says.

"So today, you'll be learning how to activate your soul perception. Everyone try it-"

"Excuse me, Professor Stein!" I call out, raising my hand. The entire class looks at me, and I cringe under their stares.

"Yes?" Stein looks a bit peeved about getting interupted, but I pay no mind.

"Didn't you say that it's extremely rare that a Weapon can have soul perception?" I ask, trying my best to ignore the cold, hard stares of my fellow students. Even Jake's staring at me.

"Yes.

"So it would be nearly impossible-"

"What about it?" Stein interupts.

"Well if it's near impossibility then what's the point of having everyoe-including Weapons try it?" I inquire, causing some of my 'fellow' students to look down at Stein with curiosity.

"Well there's always the possibility." Stein answers.

"And besides, we wouldn't want anyone to feel left out, now would we?" He concludes.

"Another question, Professor Stein." I say.

"Is it about the lesson?" He asks. I guess he's noticed my past questions that were only vaguely about the lesson.

"Not necessarily..." I trail off, frowning slightly.

"Then no." My shoulders slump.

"Did you really expect otherwise?" Jake whispers to me, I just shrug. Then Stein goes on to telling everyone to close their eyes, and concentrate on seeing his soul.

"Imagine a picture of me, then when you're done, open your eyes and look directly at me, and not anywhere else." He instructs. I roll my eyes, then close them. I conjure up a picture of him with his little dissecting knives, then open my eyes. I stare at him intensely when...

I honestly wish that I could say that I couldn't see his soul, but sadly that is not the case. I can see his soul, plain as day. So why'm I disappointed? I just argued with Stein about Weapons, and soul perception. I'm a Weapon... With soul perception. I just proved his point, and am going to be completely humiliated.

"If you can see my soul, then please stand up." He says. I'm surprised to see no one else standing up with me. Then I realize; everyone's eyes are still clode. They're all still trying to imagine Stein. It was easy for me because I know him better then probab;y anyone in this room. When Stein sees me, he grins like a madman.

Then again, he _is _a madman.

"Understand why everyone must try it now?" He asks me.

"Shut up." I mutter sourly, making a frowny face. No, seriously. My lips are like an upsidedown 'U'. It takes a few moments, but more and more students stand up. I don't think any other Weapons do though. Jake, surprisingly, is last to stand.

"Alright, now that we've established those of you who have soul perception, then we can really get down to buisness!" Stein exclaims, almost gleefully. I sigh. Here we go.

"And, just to make sure that no one feels left out, will you," Stein points at one of the girls seated.

"Please pass these papers to the one's without soul perception? Thank you." The girl does as told, then Stein redirects his attention to us. The ones with soul perception.

"You may now sit." He orders. We obey.

He mostly explains more about it, and explains a few techniques on how to improve soul perception. It all goes by quickly to me, but that might just be because I was actually doing stuff.

"We'll be spending the rest of the week on soul perception, so make sure to practice. And to those who don't have the ability; then you will have some free time." Stein tells the class, not even bothering to hanf out homework thank Death, as we leave the classroom.

Oh how I love the DWMA. Those who don't need to learn the lessons can skip. Lucky them. For once I'm not the one who gets to skip, I'm stuck with mister stitches. I try not to think of any profanities while on the way to my locker. I have a good girl reputation that I would like to keep.

Fortunately for me, that class was the last of the day. So now I go to the mission board, where I'm meeting Jake, so we can pick one out. Preferably one that we can do tomorrow, or the next day. When I get there, Jake waves me over.

"Hey Jake." I grumble.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks.

"I wish I didn't have soul perception." I whine. Jake gives me a puzzled look.

"Why not? It's a rare ability for Weapons, and will come in very usefu-"

"I have to do more work!" I exclaim.

"I don't want to do more work!"

"Oh just stop your moaning so we can pick a mission."

**Me: Sorry about not having, Maka or the gang in there! I just really wanted to get this out there! I have no idea where this is going, so I just write stuff that comes to my mind. I'll probably add a mission for me, Jake, Maka, Soul, and maybe the others in the next few chapters. **

**Lord Death: That summarization on soul perception was horrible!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I don't know about soul perception!**

**Lord Death: Just answer the reviewers.**

**Me: Ok! To Hikaru Tamano: Yes, and I'm glad you were excited! I love battle scenes, and trust me; there will be more to come! To MasquedShade008: Haha! That's totally awesome! And last of all, but not least of course: to DerpyMcDerp: Thanks! They'll probably learn about their souls in the next chapter 'cause I'm probably gonna just skip the whole soul perception week!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hiya guys~!**

**Sid: Welcome back.**

**Nygus: N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Me: Gee, you guys are boring.**

**Sid: I'm a zombie, what do you expect?**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 11  
Just my pride.

* * *

"Whattaya mean we're leaving tomorrow?" I whine to Jake.

"I mean; we are leaving tomorrow." He repeats.

"Well I know that! But why so soon?!" I continue, as we walk down the hall. We just got our mission yesterday.

"School's over, why don't you just go home?" He grumbles, and continues to walk to the entrance of the school.

"Aw, but I wanna hang out with you~!" I whine again.

"How is it that you can change moods almost instantly?" He asks me.

"It's a girl thing." I answer.

"Ok, well I can't hang out today." He says bluntly, making me frown.

"Why not?" I probe... Figuratively.

"Just a family thing, it's really none of your business."

"Oh, a family thing. I totally understand!"

"See ya tomorrow then!" I say, then dash to the door. I turn back, and wave, then continue to walk backwards... Still waving. He waves back, with fake enthusiasm. Of course, my extreme clumsiness kicks in, and my heel catches on a rock... Slightly... Jutting out... As a result, I fall on my butt. Jake comes over, rolling his eyes, and holds his hand out.

I grab it, reluctantly. He pulls me up, me with a frown, him with a smirk.

"Stop smirking, it's making me nervous." I grumble, making him chuckle.

"Fine." He says.

"Alright, see ya. For real this time." I say, then turn around. I go down the long flight of stairs, skipping more then one step at a time. Then I skip back to the apartment I've come to call my home.

"Hey Maka, Soul, I'm home!" I call out as I enter.

"Hey Beth! I heard you got a pretty big mission today, what is it?" Maka greets.

"Me, Jake," I sigh, interupting myself.

"Black*Star, and Tsubaki are taking out a few kishins in Paris. It's not that big of a de-"

"Black*Star, and Tsubaki are coming with you?! It's gotta be pretty big!" Maka exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure it's just 'cause he still doesn't have very many kishin souls, so Tsubaki won't be a Death Scythe anytime soon." I explain.

"Oh, Speaking of souls, how many have you eaten?" Maka asks me.

"Uh, like somewhere in the teens I think." I answer vaguely.

"Oh, well it's good for only being in the academy for a few weeks." Maka says cheerfully.

"Whatever." I say, then head down to the hall to my room.

"I wonder how Han is doing..." Han is my sister. Han is just a nickname, and I'd rather not say her real name. Then my mind wanders to my other family members. I try to ignore the homesickness growing in my stomach, and search for my Ipod, and sketchbook. Music, and sketching, what a wonderful life.

* * *

_The next day, after school..._

"Alright, you got your bags?" Jake asks me.

"Correction, bag." I correct him. He rolls his eyes.

"Just make sure you have everything you need so we can get going." He huffs. I chuckle jokingly.

"I already checked. Twice." I brag.

"Ok, then let's go."

* * *

_Later that night, in Paris, France..._

"There he is!" Black*Star yells, then drops off of his little ledge. I still have no idea how he got up there.

"Your soul is mi-" That's when all the rest of the kishin surround the idiot known as Black*Star.

"-Ne. YOU DON'T SCARE ME! NO KISHIN COULD SCARE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" He yells to the surrounding kishin, who all mostly just grin and laugh evilly. It's a good thing that me and Jake haven't been noticed yet. This gives us the perfect opportunity to make a little plan.

"There's about six kishin eggs. All minor, really no where near becoming a full blown kishin. Black*Star's already killed two... Wait, Black*Star's already killed two!?" Jake exclaims, then jumps into the fray. BLack*Star's a bit busy with his third kishin, leaving us with the other three. First thing that happens: Jake runs up to one, and slashes it's belly with me, causing loads of kishin blood to spill everywhere.

The kishin falls over dead. Next, Jake ducks under the punch thrown at him from another kishin. He gets hit with a punch to the stomach from the other kishin though. He coughs up a little blood, but recovers quickly enough. Next he runs to the next one, who seems to be a bit smarter then the last. A deafening cry comes from the kishin that Black*Star has just downed.

Jake looks over distracted.

"Idiot! It's about to-" I manage to yell out before the kishin grabs Jake's leg and throws him into a nearby wall. We are in an alley.

"Get you." I finish. Jake chuckles coldly, then gets up. He dashes back to the kishin, and rolls under it's legs, cutting them with both my blades. I do have two, remember! The kishin falls, both of it's legs are cut deep. Jake takes this chance, and stabs it right in the heart. Black*Star killed his kishin too, leaving only six glowing red souls.

"Three each?" I offer, changing back to human.

"Okay." Tsubaki says with a smile. We eat our fill, but a loud growling disturbs the awkward silence. We all turn around to see four other, and larger, kishins advancing on us. I swallow the soul in my hand quickly, and transform back into a Weapon.

"Can we kill them quickly? I kind of wanna go back to the hotel and clean all this blood of." I complain.

"We have a bit of a situation to deal with first." Jake mutters at me.

"NOTHING CAN BEAT THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star roars obnoxiously.

"Whatever you say Black*Star." Tsubaki says, smiling sweetly.

"Let's kick their asses!"

**Me: Sorry it's so short. And don't worry, the next chapter will have lots more battling~!**

**Sid: The reviewers are waiting.**

**Me: Oh yeah! To Hikaru Tamano: Yuppers! And to jjmeyer94: Thankees.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Greetings my faithful readers!**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Me: Why me?!**

**Excalibur: Fools! N-A-A doesn't own Soul Eater. My legend dates back to the-**

**Me: WHY ME?!**

Sucked into Soul Eater

Chapter 12

They just keep on comin'!

* * *

"Uh, they don't look too friendly..." I comment.

"No kidding." Jake says sarcastically.

"Bah!" I exclaim.

"Bah?" Jake repeats, looking down at me, eyebrow raised.

"Bah!" I confirm.

"Ok..." Jake says, turning his attention to the kishin.

"Stop your little conversation. I need to kill these things, and become a bigger then I already am now. WHICH IS PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Black*Star yells, then bursts into a crazed laughter. He holds his sides, and continues for at least two more minutes. Abruptly, he stops, then glares at the staring kishin.

"Ok..." I say awkwardly.

"Maybe we should kill them now?" Tsubaki suggests.

"Yeah ok." Black*Star agrees, surprisingly calm. And with that, he dashes to the nearest group. Tsubaki in chain scythe mode.

"Our turn~!" I say happily. Jake nods quickly, then also takes off. The first is easy to beat. Jake doesn't even have to stop, he just sticks me out, and runs right on. I easily slip through the kishin's ribs, and out the other side. One half of the kishin falls to the ground, and the other collapses on itself as Jake runs to the next one.

The next one seems a bit smarter, and stands far enough away to not get sliced in two.

"How rude!" I exclaim when it sticks it's tongue out in a childish manner. Then I quickly realize that it's tongue is it's weapon. It whips it at us, saliva flying. Jake holds me out just in time, he doesn't even take a step. The tongue wraps around me, I squeal rather girlishly, and gets sliced in two. Just like the other kishin. Me still shuddering from being wrapped in saliva soaked tongue, as Jake runs to the howling kishin.

A quick stab saves it from it's misery. Jake turns to run to the next one, but it's already here. This one has a gorilla-shaped body. Using it's terribly long arms as extra support, since it's tiny little legs don't seem to be able to hold it up on their own. Reminds me of Mosquito in episode nine of season three in the anime. It runs towards us, or rather crawls very quickly.

Jake doesn't move at all. I start to tremble slightly at the sight, and close my eyes when he gets close. I peek one eye open in time to see the ground rushing towards me. Jake barrel rolled, thus me hitting the ground, under the kishin. He pops up, bringing me with him, on the other side of the kishin. The rear end side.

He jumps onto the kishin, and brings one side of me down into raw flesh. Raw, disgusting, foul smelling flesh. Thanks Jake! He rolls off, and turns to Black*Star.

"Damn! They just keep on comin'!" Black*Star yells while slaying one. At least ten kishin souls surround him. The remains of the fallen.

"He really is good, ain't he?" I comment, glancing back at the three souls floating behind us.

"Uh, yeah you might wanna turn around." I say after seeing one sneaking up on us. Jake turns, and let me tell you: That kishin is bigger then it seemed. It looks like some kind of hell hound or something. Jake just shrugs, the takes off towards the dog-like kishin. Just as my blade is about to make contact with the kishin's red eye, it head butts Jake, right in the stomach, sending Jake flying.

"This kishin is no soft puppy, eh Jake?" I say with a small chuckle as he gets up. Rolling his eyes, he runs full-speed towards the canine kishin.

"Hey! Stop, and think this through." I say, just loud enough to be heard over the kishin's snarling. Jake, rather reluctantly, slowly comes to a stop.

"Alright, what are you planning to do?" I ask. Jake shrugs, and looks away.

"You have absolutely no idea?" I ask.

"What am I supposed to do?" He replies with a question.

"I dunno, maybe circle him, or dive under him?" I suggest.

"I'll think of something." He says, then looks at the kishin. It hasn't moved. I glance over to Black*Star, who has killed another two kishin. I look back at the kishin we're fighting and see that it's taken a step forward. Jake takes a step forward also. The kishin mimics him. Jake takes a step to the side. It mimics him again. Soon it's not mimicking, it's mirroring.

"That's it Jake!" I exclaim.

"What?" He hisses back at me.

"I know how to beat it. Just put me down, ok?" He looks at me like I'm insane or something.

"Just put me down." I say, exhaling deeply. He puts me down, still looking like I'm insane. I transform back into human, and take a step away from Jake. This time the kishin mirrors me.

"Works with me." I whisper, taking another step away. It still mirrors me.

"Ok Jake, I'm gonna circle him. He's gonna turn around same as me. You just get as close as you can without getting it's attention. Then, when we're on opposite sides, I'll transform, and you take it out." I whisper to him, just in case the kishin is intelligent. He nods, and I step away. I keep on side stepping, till I'm on the opposite side of Jake. Jake's advancing slowly.

Once he's as close to the kishin as he can get, I transform. In the blink of an eye, the kishin is gone, and in it's place is a red glowing soul. It's a bit bigger then the others, but I pay no mind. We've killed four, while Black*Star, and Tsubaki have killed like twelve. There's only one left. Black*Star, and Jake look at each other, then both race to the kishin.

The kishin didn't know what hit it. It was gone within moments.

"I killed it!" Jake yells as me and Tsubaki transform into human.

"No, the great and mighty Black*Star killed it!" Black*Star argues. And so it continues. Me and Tsubaki inch away slowly to eat some souls. In the end, Tsubaki' is nice enough to give me several souls. Jake and Black*Star are still arguing when we're finished. Of course, by now the soul they were fighting over has been eaten.

"Black*Star, we should head to the hotel." Tsubaki says soothingly.

"Yeah alright, but me, Black*Star, killed that last one, kay?" I nod quickly before Jake can say otherwise, and we head back to the hotel.

* * *

After reporting to Lord Death using the bathroom mirror, we head to our individual rooms. I suggested that me and Tsubaki share a room, while Jake and Black*Star share one. So me and Tsubaki turned the TV on, and just relaxed. Tsubaki went to bed first. It took me another two hours after that to fall asleep. In the end, I just read a book till I was too tired to even keep my eyes open.

Even after that though, it still took me at least a half-hour to fall asleep. I fell asleep at around twelve-thirty. And to top it off, I had a dream...

* * *

_Singing, a beautiful song. A beautiful song that sends shivers down my spine. Darkness, so enveloping that you can barely breathe. So dense that I felt like I was suffocating. A women, with blood red hair, and black eyes. Black like midnight. She wears a dress, a midnight dress that blends with it's surroundings. Her arms, covered with blood like tattoos._

_A feeling, of death around me. The singing, still so beautiful, yet so scary. Something, something bad, something deadly is coming. That women, slowly disappearing. The singing, getting louder._

_"Falling quickly, quickly, quickly. Don't forget me, forget me, forget me. Evil approaching, so swiftly, swiftly. Hurry, hurry, hurry now."_

* * *

**Me: I made that little part of the song up.**_  
_

**Excalibur: Fool!-**

**Me: I actually thought of a new evil for this story! Yes!**

**Excalibur: My legend dates back to-**

**Me: JUST SHUT UP! I need to answer the revie-**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Me: To DerpyMcDerp: It seems you're the only one who took the time to review during Sandy. Oh yeah, thanks!**

**Stay safe!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I am sooooooooo sorry! I took so long, even for a hiatus.**

**Soul: About time, we've been waiting here for ages. Not cool.**

**Maka: Welcome back to Sucked Into Soul Eater. N-A-A received lots of reviews, and she's decided to write a new chapter.**

**Me: The plot has changed so I can finish it quicker. **

Sucked Into Soul Eater

Chapter 13

Startling News, To Say The Least

* * *

"Really...?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Yes, we have found a way to return you to your own world. Unfortunately, it will take a bit of... Er, complications." Lord Death explains in that annoyingly silly voice of his.

"What kind of complications?" I inquire, leaning forward.

"Well, you'll have to defeat quite a few kishin. And even after that, there's always the possibilty that you won't end up in your own world. There's lots of different dimensions you know, of many, er, animes as you call them." My mouth drops open.

"So, even if I do beat enough kishin to open a portal, I still might not end up in the place I want to?" I close my mouth.

"Yuuuuup!" He answers. I look down, nod, and he soon excuses me. Just after he tells me how many kishin souls I have to collect. At least fifty. And I only have fifteen. I still need thirty-five more. How am I going to do this?

* * *

"Well you look down." Jake says as I exit the Death Room.

"Shut up. Please." I just say, my head still bowed.

"Geez, you're even worse then I thought." He says, then starts walking with me.

"Thirty-Five more."

"What?"

"Thirty-five more kishin souls."

"For what?"

"To get me back home." I stop, and he does too.

"Again; what?" I look up at him, expressionless. Hopefully.

"I don't belong here. I live in a tiny town, not a big city. I belong in a small house. Not an Academy. Especially not one for Death Weapons." I explain, still expressionless, then lower my head again.

"So we are going to get thirty-five more kishin souls." I finish, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, ya' lost me." I sigh.

"Nevermind, just forget about it." An uncomfortable silence falls between, making my ears want to burst. The ringing is almost unbearable, but I ignore it the best I can. Still the silence continues, making the simple five minute walk to the entrance seem excruciatingly long. Not so much as a whispering breath is heard until we reach the entrance.

"See you tomorrow." I breathe out quickly, not looking up for fear of his expression. Emotion is one of my many weaknesses. If I cause negative emotion, it kills me inside.

"Yeah, try to be... Normal by then, 'kay?" I nod dumbly, still not looking up as my steady footfalls on the unimaginably long staircase becomes my only companion. I finally look up to see where the heck I am, and find that I am terribly lost. Aw shoot, what now? Turning around and around 'til I'm a bit dizzy, and still I can't catch my bearings.

"Dang it." I let my shoulders slump, and my bottom lip fold into a frownish pout. Darn my obliviousness. I could've been at Maka, and Soul's apartment by now. I look around again. Seems I'm in a small market place. Your stereotypical street, with stalls running up and down, lined against the brick buildings.

This is why I hate the city.

Brief flashbacks of city trips, where my mom would get lost for hours, and the motion sickness seemed unbearable was over me. Even those bland memories make little tears prick my eyes. I blink them back though, and start gong back up the huge staircase running the length of Death City. Maybe if I get high enough I'll be able to tell where I am.

It's all too quiet. Wait. Footsteps in the alley I just passed. I back up, peeking down into the small alley. This is creeping me out like crazy. It's almost dark. Why the heck am I even investigating? This is idiotic. Pure, unadulterated dim-witted, spontaneous, and absolutely crazy action! What the heck am I doing?

I ignore myself, and walk into the alley. A shiver runs up my spine. Someone- No, some_thing_ is here with me, and it's really scaring the crap out of me.

"H-Hello?" I call before realization smacks me flat on the face. Only imbeciles in classic horror films would do that! My next course of action is quickly decided: I'm going back. I turn on my heel, and start pacing over to the exit. But no, like any cliche thriller, something jumps down from above and blocks my path.

I gulp, and a cold sweat starts pouring down from my skull. Just as expected, it's a Kishin. Why didn't Jake come along, the idiot! I wouldn't be in this mess! Grr, darn my resolve to be alone, and not asking him to walk me home! Darnit, darnit, darnit! The Kishin hisses, ad my thoughts are blown away by it's foul breath.

Standing at least seven feet tall in front of me, there is a thin, dark, wiry silhouette. Red, pupil-less eyes peer down, as if their trying to eat me without opening it's mouth. The size of it's teeth alone would be enough to make me scream at how they stick out from behind it's lips haphazardly, that is, if I weren't paralyzed with fear, and shock.

It wears dirty pants, that only come down to mid-calf, and look shredded. Honestly, if it had fur, and were hunched over I would've thought that it was a werewolf. It lunges suddenly, and it's all I can do to dive out of the way. At least now I have regained my senses, and now now how to move again. Though quivering slightly, I manage to transform my right arm in a blade.

This does not intimidate the large beast, who has now turned around. Nope, instead it _smiles, _no, _grins _at me with anticipation. I frown disapprovingly. If it's gonna smile like that, then I'm gonna have to rip those ugly yellow teeth right out of it's crooked line of a mouth. Now it's my turn to lunge, but instead of diving like I did, the thing slashes out with long, almost talon-like, claws.

Now this thing is starting to look more like a bird then a wolf. A very grotesque bird, but a bird's a bird. I manage to swing my arm and severe several of it's claws off, but this doesn't faze it one bit. Darn thing. Taunting me with that ugly smile. I snarl, and sprint towards it's stomach. I let my left arm transform mid-run, and block the things arm with it.

When I slash at it's stomach, I notice a line of blood already on my right blade. I must've cut the thing when I blocked. A hiss-like howl is let loose, and yes, more blood comes spilling out from it's stomach. Is this thing kishin? I didn't think they had blood. Wait, I had thought it was the light before but now I realize, yes, it's blood is not red like humans', but more of a purplish color.

I jump over it's swinging arm, and try not to slip in the purple liquid below. Just another hit, and I'm sure it'll be good and dead. So with one last push of my feet, I lunge between it's still swinging arms, and stab. Poof. Dark smoke rises from the spot the kishin used to be, and a red orb floats in front of me. I grin, grabbing, then stuffing the soul into my mouth.

Looks like I found dinner. Hey, wait a moment. Thirty-four.

Thirty-four more souls left.

* * *

**Me: GOMEN NE!**

**Soul: Eh?**

**Maka: English please.**

**Me: Heh, sorry. But seriously guys, so sorry for the terrible filler. So sorry.**

**And as for the reviews.**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo much:**

**xXxTheGirlWhoLikesCreepyThin gs**

**MistsofMyMind**

**Dovahkiin154/Davahkiinlord**

**DDG Productions**

**and NineTales627 !**

**You guys made it possible for me to write this!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
